1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument having a fuzzy device which controls musical tone signals to be generated with a fuzzy inference.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The methods for controlling musical tone parameters and controlling musical tones after detecting a player's playing fashion by the fuzzy inference have been described in Japanese Patent Laid-open hei 2-146094, 2-146095, 2-146593, 2-146594, 2-146596, and 2-146597. These methods allow an electronic musical instrument to consider various complicated information, resulting in controlling delicately musical tones.
The above-mentioned arts, however, have a plurality of fuzzy-rules and membership-functions previously set so that these factors can't be changed any time, and any desired factors can't be selected any time. Therefore, a player can't adjust a characteristic of an electronic musical instrument so as to fit the player's favorite playing style. Further more, the above mentioned arts perform only the fuzzy inference based on initial touch data and the like at the beginning of the tone generation of the musical tone, but not control enough the time variation of the musical tone by the fuzzy inference.